


Dreams Are Reality

by SadAndDeadWinchester (dekusicepack)



Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekusicepack/pseuds/SadAndDeadWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Xephos's life before Yogcraftia. Raised strictly as the son of Tenebrae's high Council leaders, how is his life affected when everything takes a turn for the worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Constellations and Nebulae

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lux Et Tenebrae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097324) by [Xephin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin). 



> the world this is set in is v. similar to Lux Et Tenebrae's setting!! the name and society type are the same so far, not sure what else ovo
> 
> this is prob gonna be crossposted to my tumblr, nilesyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a bad intro chapter that I wrote like, two years ago. And then pumped some life back into. Yeas.
> 
> Sneakretly uploadin' from boarding school. save me.

Xephos rolled over, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes in an attempt to block out the watery morning light. He peeked through his fingers at the buzzing clock. 2:00 AM.

"…Dammit."

He rolled out of his bed, pulling his sheets around his head drowsily and wandering off to the kitchen, shrouded in white. Shuffling past his snoring roommate’s door, he gave it a good knock in an attempt to wake him up, to no avail. Xephos called out grumpily “Ili, if you want food get out of bed!” A muffled ‘whuh?’ was his only answer. uh?’ Xephos rolled his eyes and continued forward as his sheets trailed behind him. He plunked down on a bench in front of a window, leaned forward and pressed his hands to the smooth glass.

 

Spread out behind the reinforced glass was the starry depths and iridescent clouds of space, its colours swirling and twinkling on a velveteen backdrop. Xephos breathed out against the cool glass, tracing the orbits of planets and patterns of constellations in the damp vapour.

     He’d always dreamt of this. As a kid, he’d make his own Spacefleet badges and parade around his room, imitating famous space battles- and now it was reality. Splaying his hands out, Xephos’s eyes traced a path to the barely visible violet pip in the distance, his home planet Tenebrae. The faint glow from his eyes made the window dance with electric-like designs, the microscopic carbon panels embedded in the glass shimmering on the edge of his vision.

Xephos pulled away from the window, dragging his hands down his face and composing himself. He made it to the kitchen, shedding his cocoon of sheets onto a nearby couch. Looking up from the couch, he was met with a facefull of pillow. “Mrff?-”

He pulled the pillow off his face, revealing his irritated roommate Iliad standing in front of him, arms crossed. Xephos looked at Iliad: His friend was short, with seemingly permanent sleep-ruffled hair framing his dark face and sharply glowing green eyes- a stark contrast to Xephos’s own olive skin and softly lit blue eyes. He snorted, pushing the pillow back at Iliad. “You would have thrown a fit if you had missed the chance to stuff your face, come on,” Xephos went over to the kitchen, his somewhat sated roommate trailing behind him.

Xephos waved Iliad away with a remark about getting ready, and reached through the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. He hummed as he poured it into a pan, cracking eggs and throwing cheese in as well. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a yawning Iliad smacking his hand blearily against the wall, attempting to turn on the interface panel. When he finally succeeded, he let out a curse and went pale. “Hey, uh, ‘phos?” Xephos turned towards Iliad, flipping the contents of the pan in front of him.

Iliad pointed at the clock- 7:15 AM. “I was messing around and fixed our clocks...Isn’t our graduation 7:30?” He said, a panicked look appearing on his face.

Xephos dropped the milk carton into his pan of eggs and sprinted for the bathroom, Iliad close behind him.


	2. Cygnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Prepare yourselves. Unless you haven’t read Lux Et Tenebrae. Then you don’t need to prepare yourself whatsoever. This is kinda a WIP chapter. IT’S RIDICULOUSLY HARD TO UPLOAD FROM HERE UGH.

The door slammed open and Xephos bursted out, Iliad at his heels. He skirted around a corner and stopped short when the halls echoed with a loud slam.

Splayed out on the ground was Iliad, a dazed look on his face and a forming bruise on his forehead.

“I could have sworn that wall wasn’t there yesterday.”

     “It was, Ili. “

     “Are you sure? Because rouge materializing walls really do scourge this part of our esteemed Academy-“

     Xephos sighed and hauled Iliad off the ground, shaking his head in disdain. “I’d rather not treat a concussion graduation morning, Ili,” The shorter boy let out a loud dramatic sigh.

     “Your parental attitude will kill me yet, Xeph.”

 

As they ran along the labyrinth of Academy halls, they passed many groups of younger students staring in shock. Two high-class graduates sprinting through the halls like panicked first-years wasn't a common sight to them. Iliad rounded a corner successfully, just skirting clear of a short girl with her arms piled high with books. The same girl Xephos crashed full on into.

     “Oh god, I’m sorry-“ He rushed to help her to her feet, gathering her holobooks and odd traditional paper sketchbooks. Xephos pulled everything into a neat pile and stood, raised his embarrassment-dipped head and blinked in surprise.

     Looking back at him was a pair of radiant warm red eyes, set in a lightly freckled face framed by long chestnut hair. She raised her eyebrows at the expression on Xephos’s face, and then recognition came into her eyes.

     “Your name is Xephos, Xephos Riker, right? You’re in my Architectural History class.” She spoke with a swift and light, almost unnoticeable Demittian accent, which gave her vowels an almost musical inflection.

     He stuttered out a response. “Y-Yeah, that’d be me,” The girl’s face slid into a bright smile.  She extended a graceful hand -which after he stared at it for a moment- Xephos shook.

     “Cygnus Eidoin.”

     “Xephos Riker. Wait, you already knew that, uh-“ He turned pink started and handing over her books. Upon having spotted an irritated Iliad stalking up, he dumped the rest into her arms before being dragged off. She stood in the middle of the busy hall watching them go, starlight reflecting off her hair.    

 

 

 

They rushed into the crowds surrounding the stage, dodging forgotten conversations and old relationships as they ran. Xephos ducked under a banner, while Iliad hit it full-on. The same opposites they presented daily showed up in their running- one graceful, one graceless.     “If you keep slamming into things you’ll end up falling over on stage, come on!” Xephos shouted over the bustle of noise and excitement.

     “Oh shut it!”

The paper doll line of graduates in navy blue grew closer and closer as they sprinted.  Soon, Xephos was sliding into his spot in front with clean precision. Iliad sprung off a curb and  crash-landed into his spot in the procession.

     The severe-cut figure striding next to Xephos paid little heed to the new addition to his surroundings. He carried on with a steadfastness that seemed to permeate the air around him. After a few careful timed moments, he turned to Xephos and gave an almost imperceptible nod.

     Xephos stared forward and did his best to ignore the person who strode beside him. Yet, General Riker was not a man to be scorned.

     “Xephos.”

The word hung in the air between them. Xephos focused on staring harder at the ground in front of him.

     “I haven’t received a report from you in weeks.”

“That would be because I haven’t been writing them.”

General Riker raised an eyebrow, and turned his head towards Xephos.

“You are aware without you reporting on a regular basis, I have no information on your progress.”

“It’s pretty damn hard to progress in a barrack for 3 cycles, so they would have been rather bland. Don’t think your interest would have been caught, really." He did his best to fill his voice with disdain, mirroring his father’s attitude.

General Riker let out a noise of distaste, and he fell back into step with Xephos.

“As a graduating Spaceman, I would expect you to uphold basic regulations, Xephos.”

Xephos exhaled slowly and brushed out invisible creases in his dress uniform.  “I’d rather punch out then write a 5 page mess about every gust of solar wind that blows through, Dad.”

     Hadrian Riker set his shoulders, and let out a sigh. “It is one of the biggest days of your life, and you’re still acting like an insolent child.” He turned to Xephos, meeting his stare head-on. “It’s time for you to grow up.” He walked away, leaving Xephos to lead the procession. Graduation had started.


End file.
